


Home is where the heart is.

by Cindy_Svensson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something might be wrong with Jane.</p>
<p>Set sometime in the future, counting everything up till Ant-Man as canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is.

Every time I go to the graveyard, I wait outside the gates. I never go in, I just wait, until I feel like I’m done. Then I wait for him to come and stand by me. Or maybe he waits for me until I’m done standing there.

Thor wasn’t buried here of course. He had a funeral on Asgard, and lives among the stars, with his parents. But I bought an empty lot here, and ordered a stone for him. But I’ve never seen it.

Maybe I never loved Thor. Because what I feel isn’t explosive pain, just homesickness. Maybe that’s how it felt when my parents died, I can’t remember. Maybe I’m just a bad person, and all I can do is feel vague affection for someone.

Here he comes. The dark brother. The cruel prince. He is coming for his kisses, for his forbidden comfort. Never a word is spoken. Sometimes we just stand there, looking at the gate. But it feels better to do something wrong. I think if I asked him, he would fuck me on the grave. Fill the empty ground with come.

I know thoughts like that are evil. Maybe I’m evil. My thoughts fumble when I’m here. My stars make my head clear, but I never look up when I’m here.  
Loki takes my hand.

He doesn’t like being affectionate. But he doesn’t like being alone either. Maybe he is homesick too.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you tell that I just lost my dad and is trying to figure the whole grief thing out?


End file.
